The Inquisitive Master
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: During a sleepless night, Pakku discovers just how inquisitive his best student is. Katara also reveals to Pakku her guilt over not being able to save Yue and her fear that she won't be able to teach Aang.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nick. A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching "The Siege of the North". I want to thank my "sister", Heather, for helping me with this story. I couldn't have done it without her. "The Inquisitive Master" 

Katara stood on the citadel steps, gazing out at the ocean. She and her brother, Sokka and best friend, Aang, were still at the Northern Water Tribe. They would be leaving the next day. They were heading to Omashu, so that Aang could learn earthbending.

As Katara stared out at the ocean, she gazed up at the moon, feeling guilt wash over her. She hadn't been able to save Yue for Sokka. She hadn't been able to do anything to stop her brother's love from sacrificing herself for the rest of them.

As Katara stared up at the moon, she sighed.

"Oh Mom, I don't know what I'm doing. I can't believe our sister tribe was almost destroyed. It was scary." Katara sighed before continuing. "I'm worried about Sokka. I don't know how to help him. I wish I could have saved Yue for him, but I couldn't. I hope he's going to be okay. I know when I lost you, I didn't think I would be able to go on, but Sokka helped me. I just hope I can do the same for him." Katara gazed out at the ocean and performed one of the moves Master Pakku had shown her. "I can't believe I'm a master now. I went from not having a teacher at all, to being taught by the most-the most amazing waterbending master in the whole world."

"Is that really what you think of me?" A familiar voice asked, from just behind the young waterbender.

Katara whirled around, hand over her heart to find none other than Master Pakku standing there.

As both sets of blue eyes met, Katara looked away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I was just talking to my Mom."

Pakku nodded, understandingly.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have been listening in."

Katara shook her head.

"It's okay. I know it seems weird, but I talk to my Mom a lot. Especially when Sokka is getting on my nerves."

"That's not weird at all. If you love her, and I know you do, then it's perfectly normal."

Katara sighed as she clutched her necklace in both hands.

"I miss her. I just wish she could see what I've become." Katara paused as she let a small smile form on her lips. "Thanks to you." At this statement, she gave Pakku a grateful smile.

Pakku smiled in return. He had really grown fond of Katara over the last few weeks. She had blossomed into a fine waterbending master. A master that Pakku was proud to have taught.

Silence fell between the two. The only sound that was heard was the rolling of the waves as they crashed back and forth against the shoreline.

As Katara started to waterbend with her left hand, she gazed up at Master Pakku again. There was something she was longing to ask him.

"Master Pakku?" Katara started, a little unsure of herself.

"Yes, Katara?" He said, giving her a gentle smile.

Katara relaxed when she saw this.

"There's something I need to know. Master Pakku, why were you so reluctant to teach me at first? What was wrong with me?"

Pakku thought about this for a long time. He was so quiet that Katara could almost see the answer forming in his mind. She busied herself with waterbending till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"First of all," Pakku started, patting Katara's shoulder, "there's nothing wrong with you. You're a talented, smart, determined young lady. And one of the most driven students I've ever had the privilege of teaching."

This took Katara aback. Is that what Pakku really thought of her?

"You made me proud, Master Katara."

Katara blushed. She wasn't used to being called "master" yet, but she guessed she would have to get used to it sometime. Especially since she would be teaching Aang.

"Thank you, Master Pakku," Katara replied, bowing respectfully. As she stood up straight once again, she gazed into Pakku's eyes, searching them for more answers.

As if sensing Katara's stare, Pakku continued. As he was about to speak, Katara asked him another question.

"But if that's what you really think of me, then why were you so reluctant to teach me?"

Pakku sighed.

"Well, I saw a girl. And that was the main reason I wouldn't teach you. I didn't see any drive and ambition in you. At least not then. But you kept at it and you were persistent."

Katara nodded and gave Pakku a sheepish smile.

"But during our fight," Pakku continued, but was interrupted by Katara.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, bowing her head shamefully.

Pakku shook his head.

"No. Let me finish. During our fight, I saw your full potential. I saw the drive and ambition in you that I hadn't noticed before. Once more, I saw the same spirit in you that I had when I was your age. And that's what made me change my mind." He smiled down at his former student fondly.

"Sokka just thought I was crazy." Katara mused, glaring out at the ocean.

Pakku nodded, but chose not to journey down that road.

"I saw that you had the focus and determination to do anything you set your mind to. And that, my young student, is what brought you this far. And I've never been prouder of any student as I am of you right now."

Katara nodded, trying to fight back tears. She was grateful to Pakku for all he had done, but she didn't know how to express it in words.

Pakku understood completely and patted her shoulder.

"I just wish all of my students were like that."

"What about Aang?" Katara wondered aloud. "He didn't exactly listen to you. He still needs to master waterbending."

"Like I said before," Pakku said, smiling down at Katara as only a proud teacher could do, "Aang will have to get used to calling you 'Master Katara.'"

Katara nodded.

"But with all do respect, Master Pakku, I think you gave me an impossible assignment."

Pakku shook his head.

"Remember what I told you," he said, cupping Katara's chin in his hands. "Always reach for the moon. Never give up and trust in your element. And trust that you can do it."

Katara nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Master Pakku," she said, giving him a smile. "I'll remember that. And I'll teach Aang that as well."

"Good girl." He said, patting her shoulder.

A few moments of silence passed before Katara broke it.

"But I'm only fourteen!" Katara blurted out. "I'm not even old enough to be married yet."

"It doesn't matter," Pakku assured her, trying not to laugh at her outburst. "You can do it. I know you can. Aang will listen to you."

Katara shook her head.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me? He didn't exactly listen to you."

Pakku chuckled.

"I know Aang will listen to you because he cares about you. He'll do anything for you."

Katara shook her head again.

"How do you know?" She asked, sitting down on the citadel steps.

Pakku sat down beside her and sighed.

"I know because the day I refused to teach you and Aang-"

"Threw his career away." Katara cut in.

Pakku nodded.

"Yes. And the reason Aang threw his career away was because he loved you. He was willing to risk learning waterbending for you."

"But we're just friends," Katara said, trying to not think about she and Aang as anything more.

"That maybe so," Pakku said, "but Aang cares for you a great deal."

Katara nodded. She gazed out at the ocean and did a water whip, trying to get rid of some of her pent up frustration. As it made contact with the water, she heard a squeak. "Aw, poor little dolphin." She said, truly feeling sorry for it. "I didn't know there were dolphins out there."

Pakku nodded.

"There are many species of marine life living out there. Don't worry. I don't think you hurt him."

Katara nodded.

"I just feel guilty," she admitted, closing her azure eyes against the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Why?" Pakku asked, giving his former student a concerned look.

Katara shook her head.

"I feel really bad for Sokka. With everything you taught me, I couldn't save her for him. I was there and I…" Katara's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away furiously, but Pakku noticed. He pulled her in for a hug and started patting her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay. Just let it out."

Katara did just that. She cried for ten minutes straight, letting out all her frustration and sadness over what had happened nearly two weeks ago.

Once Katara had calmed down, she gave Master Pakku a small smile.

"Thank you, Master Pakku. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for expressing how you feel. It helps us heal and I know you've been holding it in for a while now."

Katara gasped.

"You do? How?"

Pakku smiled at her.

"Katara, I've been your waterbending master now for a month. I've gotten to know you and somewhere along the line, I've gotten to know when you're hiding things. The same way Kana did."

Katara nodded and let Pakku's words sink in.

"I'm really that much like her?"

Pakku nodded.

"More than you know. And that's not a bad thing."

Katara nodded and sighed. She glanced up at the moon and fought back more tears.

As if sensing Katara's thoughts, Pakku spoke.

"Nobody could have stopped her." He assured his student comfortingly.

Katara gazed up at her former master.

"Not even you?"

Pakku smiled sadly.

"No. Not even me. It was her choice."

Katara nodded. She put her chin in her hands and gazed out at her element.

Pakku sensed there was something else on Katara's mind and waited for the young waterbending master to speak.

"When Zhou destroyed the moon spirit, I was scared."

"And you had a right to be," Pakku assured her.

"In my mind, I think I knew that it was something that even the most skilled technique you taught me couldn't stop. I thought I was never going to be able to bend again."

"Because of your fear?" Pakku asked, obviously confused.

Katara shook her head.

Master Pakku, isn't it true that if Yue hadn't done what she did, then we all would have lost our bending ability? I felt something after Zhou destroyed the moon spirit. It was like something was leaving me. Like a part of me was gone. Or at least getting weaker. I didn't' say anything because of everything that was going on. Aang felt it too."

Pakku nodded gravely.

"Yes. That's true."

Katara shivered at the thought of never being able to bend again. She didn't know what she would do if she lost the ability to bend her element. She needed water like she needed air.

"I'm still not sure about the whole teaching Aang thing. What makes you think I really have the skills to do it? Aang didn't listen to you. You saw what he learned. Nothing."

Pakku nodded, remembering the snowman Aang had created.

"He'll listen to you. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Katara asked, still needing reassurance.

"Because he cares for you."

Katara nodded, finally at ease with that particular subject.

"I think I owe you an apology now," she said, turning to Pakku.

"Why?" Pakku asked, totally taken aback by his former student's words.

Katara blushed as she spoke the next words.

"I didn't mean to call you a jerk."

Pakku nodded and smiled.

"Well, I was acting like one at the time, so it was fair."

Katara shook her head.

"I have to admit something," Katara continued. "And that doesn't happen often. Just ask Sokka."

Pakku laughed softly.

"The healing lessons I learned from Yagota really helped."

Pakku smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Yagota knew Gran-Gran, too. I can't believe she never told

me she grew up here. Was she that ashamed of this place? I don't understand how she could be. I've only been here for a month and the North Pole has become more of a home to me than the South Pole ever was. So much so, that I don't want to leave tomorrow. And you," Katara said, feeling her cheeks go red with embarrassment. "You've become like a second parent to me." She smiled up at Pakku as she spoke.

Pakku returned her smile and gave her shoulder another pat.

"Well, to let you know, I consider you one of my own."

"You do?" Katara asked, taken aback.

Pakku nodded, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I really mean that. You have the same drive and spirit that I did when I was your age."

Katara gave Pakku a smile.

"And the same big mouth."

Pakku nodded and chuckled.

"Yes, that too."

Katara's smile faded as she gazed out over the horizon.

"I can't believe Zhou almost destroyed all of this." She widened her arms to indicate the various buildings surrounding the city. "It still scares me to think what he could have done."

"Zhou's gone now." Pakku assured her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean Zuko won't come back."

Pakku shook his head.

"I don't think Zuko harbors that much power."

Katara nodded. She then got a wicked grin on her face.

"And I think he's afraid of me."

"Oh, really? And why would that be?" Pakku asked, truly curious.

Katara giggled and told her former master all about her battle with Zuko. By the time she was done, Pakku was smiling with pride.

"Well, it looks like you've taken what I've taught you and put it to good use."

Katara nodded.

"That makes me proud. It also assures me that you'll have no problems teaching Aang."

Katara nodded and smiled with confidence.

"And if Zuko calls me peasant one more time…" Her voice trailed off as she made a circular motion with her hands. She thrust them outward before pushing them out to the right. As she did that, a whip emerged from the ocean and wound into a cartwheel. The wheel took off across the sea like lightning. It then sank back down at Katara's command.

Pakku smiled.

"Excellent." He praised her.

Katara beamed.

"Thanks. I'm really going to miss you." She admitted, turning to the water tribe man.

Pakku nodded sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

Teacher and student embraced.

After they pulled away, Katara sat back down on the steps.

"I have to admit," she said, giving Pakku a cheeky grin. "My first impression of you wasn't all that great. But now, I'm really glad I got to know you."

"And I'm glad I got to know you and got the chance to teach you." Pakku said, smiling down at Katara.

"Oh believe me, when you tell Gran-Gran, she won't be surprised."

"You're probably right," Pakku agreed.

Katara sighed.

"It just seems like ever since my Mom died, I've always strived to be better than everyone else. Especially when it came to my bending. Mom was the only one who loved me for me. I mean besides Gran-Gran and Bato that is. And forget Sokka. I mean I knew Sokka loved me, but he never really showed it. But Dad…I felt I was never good enough for him."

"There's someone resting right now, that I know loves you for you." Pakku said, giving Katara a knowing smile. "Hmmm?"

"Who?" Katara asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Aang."

Katara nodded.

"Master Pakku, I'm really worried about Sokka. I mean I know we've all suffered in one way or another, but I know Sokka. He won't talk until it gets to be too much. And then he just explodes."

Pakku nodded.

"Well, you'll just have to be patient with him."

Katara nodded.

"I'm not a very patient person when it comes to my brother."

Pakku nodded and let a laugh escape his lips. He had seen the siblings together and knew exactly what Katara was talking about.

"Just give him time. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"I hope so," Katara said, not feeling reassured by Pakku's statement.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Pakku asked Katara a question she wasn't ready for.

"How long have you been out here?"

Katara was caught off guard.

"About an hour," she said. She then looked into Pakku's eyes and turned away, knowing she couldn't lie to him. "Since after ten."

Pakku nodded.

"I figured as much. What woke you up?"

Katara sighed. She hadn't really wanted to talk about it, but a part of her wanted to get it out.

"I had the nightmare again," she said, her voice barely audible.

Pakku nodded and put an arm around her in a comforting way.

"What was it about?"

Katara sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to remember the details.

"I'm standing in the spirit oasis, when all of a sudden, everything around me goes up in flames. I do everything I can, but it's not enough. Everything is destroyed." As Katara finished her recollection, she felt tears come to her eyes once again.

"That won't happen," Pakku assured her, pulling her in for another comforting hug. "It won't happen because you are a more powerful bender than you know."

Katara shook her head.

"That's Aang." She said off handedly. She then realized what she had said and it hit her. "That's Aang!"

"It's you too," Pakku told her.

"I want the nightmares to stop!" Katara suddenly whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes like a waterfall.

Pakku didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her and stroked her hair, trying to calm his student down.

It took Katara a good twenty minutes, but she was finally able to calm down.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her tears away. "I didn't mean to bother you with my problems."

Pakku shook his head as Katara let go.

"You're not a bother at all. I'm always ready to listen."

Katara nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"If there's one thing I don't know if I'll ever get used to is having Aang call me 'Master Katara.' I mean I'm going to do my best and teach him the same way you taught me, but hearing him call me 'Master,' is going to sound funny the first few times. And even though we, meaning Aang and I, play around with waterbending, I know most of those moves you taught me can save lives."

Pakku nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

Katara grinned as she prepared to perform her all-time favorite move.

"But I still have my favorites." With that, she threw a water whip, making it hit the side of a building.

Pakku smiled.

"Don't we all."

Katara turned serious as she glanced at her former master once again.

"I'm sorry I used it against you. Waterbending should never be used against an elder for any reason. Especially someone's master."

Pakku smiled.

"Well, I wasn't your master yet."

Katara nodded and got a mysterious look in her eye.

"Think fast!" With that, she threw a water spiral at Pakku, who dodged it and launched his own attack. The two-waterbending masters fought for ten minutes before Pakku called it off.

Katara threw one last water whip just as a yawn escaped her lips.

"I think you should go to bed," Pakku advised. "It's late. And you need to be up early tomorrow to leave."

Katara nodded and sighed.

"Master Pakku?" Katara asked, getting up and making her way towards the room she was sharing with her brother and Aang.

"Yes, Katara?" Pakku replied, also making to leave.

"If I have a child and she turns out to be a waterbender, and you're still living with us, I would be honored if you would teach her."

Pakku smiled.

"As you wish, Master Katara."

Katara smiled. She didn't mind if Pakku called her 'Master'. It sounded right coming from him. She would just have to get used to Aang calling her it.

Katara smiled as she led the way to the sleeping quarters.

"I learned more with you, than I ever could alone. You taught me a lot of things, but the one thing you taught me was never to give up. You never gave up on me and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

Pakku smiled.

"It was my pleasure. Good night, Katara. Sweet dreams."

Katara smiled.

"Good night, Master Pakku. Sweet dreams." With that, Katara returned to the room and got into her sleeping bag. She was about to fall asleep, when an idea came to her mind. She got up and fetched a piece of parchment and a pen from her bag. She returned to her sleeping bag and started writing a letter. After she was done, she slipped it into her bag and lay back down. As Katara drifted off to sleep, she felt confident about teaching Aang and even more so, she felt sure that she was going to be a great waterbending master. And it was all thanks to the one person who never gave up on her.

THE END 


End file.
